A New Threat
by Disneystich13
Summary: In an alternate universe, Darth Vader discovered his son Luke Skywalker and raised him as a Sith. Leia Organa however is still unknown and safe. When Leia acquires the Death Star plans and must get them back to the rebellion but she finds herself being chased by Luke.
1. Chapter 1

"These are dark times." Bail Organa whispered to his daughter. Leia Organa nodded in agreement. She was used to her fathers be careful talks before she went on a mission by herself.

This mission however was the most important mission of all. She was supposed to be delivering the Death Star plans to Alderaan.

"Father I'll be fine you know me! I always talk my way out of bad situations." Leia responded to ease her worried fathers mind.

"Just be extra careful and if Darth Vader or his son board your ship you get into a pod and get as far away as possible."

"Yes father. I should be boarding the ship now the crew is ready to go."

"Be safe and Leia, I love you." Bail told her with worry in his voice.

"I love you too father. Try not to worry too much." Leia said before she entered the ship.

She looked around and studied the paths of the ship so that she could make a quick escape if needed.

"Your majesty, we will be ready to take off in a matter of minuets." The pilot told Leia and she nodded.

"Do we have any droids aboard?" Leia asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yes. 2 R2-D2 and C3PO." The pilot responded, "they should be somewhere by the maintenance part of the ship."

Leia thanked the pilot before heading off to the maintenance area. Arriving there were no droids in sight. But something told Leia that she should turn left and look where the pipes were. It was almost as if she could sense where they were. Following the path in her mind she turned a few corners before coming face to face with an R2 unit.

"Hello little droid. I have a file that I need you to keep safe." Leia said as she bent down to the droid. The R2 unit was white and blue. She felt something inside of her, recognition. This droid has importance. Leia put the drive containing the plans for the Death Star inside the droids memory bank.

The droid beeped happily at her. Leia laughed at her new friend and looked around. "There's supposed to be another droid. A protocol droid I believe."

Just as Artoo beeped back a yes, the whole ship shook.

"Someone's locked onto us." Leia gasped in horror. Her father had warned her that the empire would find them. Panic set in. Leia ran out of the pipe area she was in and back into the main hallway. All the crew members were rushing to the mini-armory on board.

"Senator Organa! It's the empire. We are under strict orders to put you into a pod." A crew member was yelling at her over the commotion.

"Wait! There's an R2 unit that must come with me." Leia responded not wanting the plans to be left behind.

"Okay just wait here by this pod I will be back." The crew member said before running away. Leia stood as patiently as she could. However she did here the unmistakable click of the doors to ship opening a few corridors down. Shaking from fear Leia climbed inside the pod. Minuets were passing and the crew member wasn't back yet. Closing her eyes Leia tried to decide what to do. Something was telling her to eject the pod and that artoo would find its way to her.

Sighing she pressed the button to eject the pod and watched as she got farther and farther away from the ship.

Luke Skywalker was just as strong and ruthless as his father. Obi-Wan had tried to hide him but failed. When he was still an infant he was discovered by his father and taken to his true family. The empire was a beautiful danger in his eyes. Something from a young age he helped forge. Luke knew exactly why he was where he was too. His father had told him everything. The Jedi were evil and corrupt. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the reason his mother had died.

So when Luke was asked to go and find the Death Star plans on board of the Senators ship he was happy to do so.

The door clicked open and he strutted in. His black cape flared as he entered the ship. His boots clicked on the floor so you heard every step. Luke sensed fear on the ship. But he was used to that. Everyone feared Luke Skywalker. He was raised a Sith and would die a Sith and everyone feared him.

The blaster shots had ceased and Luke looked down with disgust on the first crew member. "You! Who's ship is this?" Luke snarled.

"A senator's. Senator Organa." The crew member said.

"Where are you going?"

"Alderaan sir. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a senators ship and you are on a diplomatic mission, then where is the senator!" Luke felt his anger rising.

"She left in an escape pod sir." The crew member managed to say before he was pulled up by the force to be choked by Luke. Luke's yellow eyes flared. He couldn't remember a time when his eyes weren't yellow. He held the crew me member by his neck until he was just about to die. Then he released him.

Once the body hit the ground and started to cough for air, the rest of the crew mates backed up in shock. There were stories of how ruthless Luke Skywalker was, but stories mean nothing until you are right in the middle of one.


	2. Chapter 2

The pod hit down on Tatooine. Climbing out into the blazing heat Leia tried to work out a plan. Her father had given her direct orders. Leia tried to think if anyone could help her. The sun was beating down on her and soon she would need to find shelter. The only logical decision was to walk and try to find some town or shelter.

The day went by and she was still trekking up and down sand dunes. Leia was beginning to grow thirsty and was afraid that she would pass out from fatigue. After a few more hours, the sun was starting to set. Tatooine is inhabited isn't it? Leia was starting to question if this planet had any life.

Just then she heard a shout. Hope filled through her chest and Leia knew. She ran towards the source of the shout and saw an old man in a old robe shouting at some jawa.

"No no no I don't want to buy any droids!" The man shouted. There were 2 droids behind the jawa. Leia looked at them and nearly screamed with happiness. One of the droids was artoo. The other was a protocol droid it must have been the other droid from the ship.

As if the old man sensed Leia he suddenly stood up straighter and looked right over at her. "Hello there! Come over here girl! What's your name?"

"My name is Leia Organa. These droids are mine but I don't have any credits." Leia tried to sound convincing as she could.

The old man looked at her curiously. "Leia Organa? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Here let me buy the droids and you can come in for shelter for the night." The man paid the jawa.

"My goodness artoo you're right! It is Master Organa! Thank the maker!" The protocol droid said very enthusiastically.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi by the way. Some call me Ben too. Your father is Bail Organa isn't he?" Ben asked Leia.

"Yes do you know him?" Leia responded as hope filled her chest. Maybe Ben could help her deliver the droids to Alderaan.

"I knew him, I fought under him during the clone wars. Is he your real father? I always thought that Bail and his wife didn't have any kids." He said as the made their way inside his humble home. It had a low ceiling and wasn't very big.

"Well I am adopted. Both my real parents are dead. But I never knew them so my father and mother are just wonderful." Leia responded.

Ben nodded as if he was confirming something in his head. He stood up and made his way across the room before uncovering a box.

"Your real father was a Jedi and my best friend. He was a good man. He was betrayed and murdered however by a pupil of mine, Darth Vader. Your father would have wanted you to have this when you were old enough." Ben said as he pulled out some sort of handle. Leia felt something inside of her recognize the device as a lightsaber. She reached out and took the silver lightsaber.

Leia could feel the pain that this lightsaber had caused. But she could also feel the happiness the owner once had. "I'm no Jedi. I'm a senator. Jedi are extinct. You are the last one."

"But you are wrong Leia. You must listen to me when I say that you are this galaxy's last hope. Darth Vader and his son Luke are terrorizing the galaxy at the request of the emperor. Only a Jedi is a match for a Sith. Let me train you in the ways of the force."

"What's the force? I've heard of it but I don't understand."

"The force is a living energy field. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds us together."

"What if I say no? What if I don't want to be a Jedi?"

"Help the Galaxy Leia, you're our only hope."

Luke listened to Grand Moff Tarkin drone on about where the pod with the Senator landed. Luke never really cared for briefings. He sighed as Tarkin began to talk about locals and their culture.

'Luke try not to look bored. At least pretend to care' Darth Vader told him through his mind.

'Father, you have a mask that hides your emotions I don't. Besides I already know everything about the Tatooine culture since you made me study it as a boy. I don't know why I had to come.' Luke replied.

Tarkin still talked on and on about Tatooine but the second it was over Luke practically ran to his space shuttle. He knew his father was trying to speak to him through their mind connection but he closed it so he could focus on finding the senator.

Walking aboard his ship he stopped to make sure he was dressed nicely. Because well, he might be a Sith Lord, but he still cares about fashion. Luke loved to rock different power looks. His favorite was a black suit and a black cape. That was what he was wearing then. Smirking slightly because he knew he looked and was powerful.

The ship roared to life and departed from the Star Destroyer. Luke liked to pilot his own ship so that everything was done his way. He flew naturally like his father. As Tatooine became bigger Luke tried to devise a plan. The Senator would have to get off the planet somehow. If Luke could somehow hire a pilot to fly her directly to the Empire the whole fiasco could be over today. Luke lowered the ship into a docking bay and exited to find the perfect pilot.

Mos Eisleys Cantina and Bar was supposed to be the perfect place for smugglers and pilots. It took a few hours but Luke finally picked out the perfect pilot. Han Solo, he had a bounty on his head from Jabba the Hutt. That would make it easy for Luke to blackmail him.

Walking into the bar Luke looked around. When he entered a few citizens dropped their drink, obviously startled that he was there. Luke ignored the turning heads and headed to the back of the Cantina to meet Han Solo. He saw him there in the back and had to stop because he was in shock. The man was handsome and Luke never was attracted to anyone. Gathering himself he walked towards the man.

"Han Solo." Luke said standing before the man in the vest who was next to a wookie.

"Well what do we have here. What can I do for you pretty boy." Han Solo replied with cockiness in his voice.

Luke tried to not let the arrogance faze him. "My name is Luke Skywalker. I have a job for you."

"You don't look like a pitiless murder you know. More like a fluff ball."

"I would kill your right now if I wasn't so sure you were the man for the job."

Han laughed, "Okay pretty boy, what's the job?"

"I need you to find Senator Leia Organa. Then I need you to bring her to me."

"what's in it for me?"

"You do this job and I don't turn you into Jabba the Hutt."

Han looked startled. He sat up straighter and the color drained from his face. "You wouldn't."

"Like you said I'm pitiless. That includes you. Now are you going to do what I asked or should I take you to Jabba now?" Luke was done playing games. Although Solo was cute, he had a job to do.

"Yes I will find the Senator and I will brig her to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Kenobi helped Leia put the droids in the speeder. They were going into town so that they could get a pilot to fly them to Alderaan.

"So what's on the droid that's so important? Ben asked.

"The plans for the Death Star. I need to get them to the rebellion for us to stand a chance." Leia responded.

"Well once we find the perfect pilot, I will begin to train you." Ben told her, "but here take this cloak because they are looking for you you must stay hidden." Ben handed Leia a cloak for her to put on as they pulled up to a cantina. They both hopped out of the speeder and made sure the droids were safely strapped inside the vehicle before entering the cantina.

Music instantly greeted them. Leia looked around and noticed that this bar had all types of citizens. There was laughing and talking and arguing and fighting. Leia couldn't help but love the place. She followed Ben to the bar, when she caught the eye of a human. He was tall and had brown hair and eyes. She smiled lightly. He started towards them and stopped in front of Leia.

"I assume you guys need to get off this planet." The man said.

"Yes we do. Are you a pilot?" Leia asked not wanting to waste time.

"The best there is, come sit." The man beckoned Ben and Leia to come sit. They both did sitting on the opposite side of the table as the man. Leia looked up and noticed a wookie come and sit down next to the man.

"The names Han Solo, Captain of the millennium falcon."

"My name is Ben Kenobi and this here is Leia. We need safe passage to Alderaan. Can you get us there."

"Of course I can but it's going to cost you."

"Well we make sure you are paid well. How does 15 sound." Ben asked.

"20 all up front."

"10 now and 15 once we get to Alderaan." Ben countered.

"Well that's a deal!" Han said enthusiastically.

So with that Han lead the pair outside and gave them directions to where his ship was. Leia could sense something was off about Han she did not entirely trust him, but Ben seemed to know what he was doing so she played along.

Luke Skywalker paced the deck of his star destroyer waiting for it to make the jump out of hyperspace. Luke knew that he needed to talk to the Emperor. Only the Emperor would be able to help him devise a plan. He couldn't think straight right now anyways. His father always stressed that he shouldn't get attached because it caused him to kill his own true love and he never forgave himself.

The star destroyer shook as they exited hyperspace. Luke decided he couldn't wait for the man who was like his second fathers advice. The blue hologram bused to life showing the hooded Sith Lord.

"Master thank you for your time." Luke bowed his head.

"What is it you need my boy?" Palpatine replied.

"I seek advice, Han Solo will bring Senator Organa to the Death Star but once he gets here I must face him again. I fear compassion for him is growing inside of myself."

"Compassion? I see, the only way you will not be weakened by this compassion is if you get rid of the source."

"But, this is something I've always wondered, why do you let my father keep me then? If compassion is discouraged because it is for the weak then why allow my father to keep me? He has compassion for me does he not?"

"this is different because you are very valuable and your father is walking a fine line. He was warned the consequences that may have been caused by taking you in. But the smuggler, he is a parasite and has nothing to offer in your quest. He will not help you, but he will hold you back unless you get rid of him."

Luke sighed, "I will do what I must."

He turned to leave but the Emperor was not finished, "My boy, you have proven yourself time and time again that you are dedicated to the Sith. This will be your final test. If Han Solo dies than you truly will be ready for the life of a Sith Lord. You could become my new apprentice."

Luke controlled his feelings of that statement. He simply nodded and waited until he walked back into the hall. Anger filled him. There was only 2 Sith ever, so that's why Luke had never actually had any official training. He was just a man who was strong with the force and used it in traditionally dark side ways.

He paced knowing that this decision was easily the hardest in his life. Luke loved his father dearly. The Emperor said that he would become his new apprentice. That meant his dad would have to go. Luke couldn't lose his father.

As the star destroyer docked at the Death Star, Luke knew he had to keep Han Solo from dying. It was the only way to save his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Leia watched as the smuggler walked away from her and Ben. "I sense something about him that's off…"

"Do you know why you sense that?"

"Intuition?" She guessed.

"Wrong, the force. It guides you and sometimes lets you see the future. Along with that you can sense things better."

"Wow is there anything I can't do with the force?"

"Yes. But as a Jedi you need to let go of your arrogance."

"You're right. I don't know what came over me. We should go find Han now anyway." The two left the cantinas front and headed to the launch bay where Han Solo would be.

"Try and reach into the force and let it tell you what is going to happen." Ben told Leia as he put his hood on his robe up.

Leia reached into what she thought was the force and tried to listen for some insight as to what the future held. She felt pain and she saw Luke Skywalker, the boy who told everyone he was a Sith Lord, but Leia now knew that he was not. Well, not yet. She saw the boy crying over Darth Vader. The pain was filling her body. Leia tried to jerk out of this vision but realized she did not know how too.

Leia's head hit the floor and caused quite a few citizens heads to turn. Ben shook her awake and quickly helped her up. "I realized I should have given you a little more training and instruction before I let you dive into seeing the future.'

Leia let herself laugh. It was small but it was the first time in ages she did so. The two turned a corner and found themselves facing a ship that looked like garbage.

"What a piece of junk!" Leia shouted. Her anger was rising. This crook had conned them into paying him a lot of credits just for them to show up to a terrible ship.

Ben looked at Leia with concern in his eyes. He felt her anger rising and he hadn't felt anger like that since Darth Vader. Ben reached his hand out to comfort her.

"I'm sure it will do the job Leia. We must have patience. This is the ship to get us to Alderaan."

Han Solo came down off the ship and smirked, "I see you found your way here."

"I wish we didn't! Any other ship is better than this one from the looks of it." Leia replied as she boarded the ship. Ben just shook his head and sat down on a bench. Artoo beeped as he approached Leia. She began to comfort the droid and Ben watched in curiosity. The girl had the anger of Darth Vader but the kindness and levelheadedness of Padme Amidala.

Han Solo and his wookie, Chewbacca entered the room. "Sorry we haven't taken off yet, I ran into some problems with the Hutts outside. Anyway strap yourselves in this might be a bumpy takeoff." Han and Chewie left to fly the ship and Leia sat back in her seat.

She looked around and suddenly felt at ease. There was a feeling of at home with this ship. The ship shook as blaster shots hit it. "Are you trying to get us killed?" Leia shouted at the cockpit. The ship lifted.

"It would be a lot easier if you would shut up!" Han shouted back. Leia had met her match. "We are about to jump to hyperspace so we can shake this imperial starship! Strap yourselves in!"

Ben sat back a distraught look on his face. The ship shook as the jump to hyperspace was made. Han laughed and came out with Chewie. "I told you I would shake them! No ship is faster than the Millennium Falcon."

Ben unclipped his seatbelt and handed Leia a sphere. "Try and practice with your lightsaber with this."

Leia tossed up the sphere so it floated. She unclipped the silver lightsaber and turned it on. The blue beam shot up. She moved the lightsaber with the sphere. Even though she had never done this before she knew exactly what to do. Lasers shot out of the sphere and she deflected them.

"Let the force flow through you Leia. Focus on the lightsaber, let it be an extension of your body." Ben instructed her. Leia did so, and she was no longer controlling the lightsaber, she was controlling her arm. The exercise should have been getting harder for her, but it was getting easier.

"Seems like a waste of time to me." Han waved his hand. Just as Leia was about to say something witty to get him back, the ship beeped signaling the arrival at Alderaan. "Well we're here!"

The 4 rushed into the pilots cockpit. The Millennium Falcon shook as it exited hyperspace. Leia felt hope rising in her chest. But then, her heart fell. They seemed to be in an asteroid field, but Alderaan was supposed to be here not a bunch of rocks.

"I see the reason for the tremor in the force now. I felt as if a million deaths had occurred at once, and now I see Alderaan was destroyed by the Empire I presume."

"But why?" Leia asked with tears in her eyes. Her mother had been on Alderaan. He father was safe hopefully on Yavin. But Leia was supposed to go to Alderaan and take her mother to Yavin once she had the Death Star plans. Leia felt grief overcome her.

"The Empire somehow knew we were coming and decided to cut off our path perhaps. Or possibly lead us directly to them. Han redirect the ship out of here. It's a trap." Ben told the pilot.

Han sighed but did not spin the ship.

"Han did you hear him? Turn around it's a trap set by the Empire and we just sprung it!" Desperation filled Leia.

"I heard him all right. Chewie I got it from here strap them back in and make sure they don't get up until Skywalker has them." Han said with no emotion.

"What! You mean we trusted you and you betrayed us!" Chewbacca grabbed Leia's arm leading her to the back room. She didn't bother to fight him, there was no where to run. Leia had really failed this time.

Luke Skywalker paced the docking bay. Han Solo would be here any minute with the Senator. Anticipation filled Luke. He had already made a plan in his head. Han would bring him the senator and he would attempt to kill him but fail, Han would escape and his father would live.

Luke the Emperor told me about Han Solo. Darth Vader's voice rang out in Luke's head.

Don't worry father, I won't let you die. Luke promised as the Millennium Falcon landed in the bay. Luke's heart pounded. He stopped in front of the ship. A door opened and a path quickly came down. Luke walked over to the door and let himself smile as Han appeared.

"Han Solo."

"Pretty boy! Glad to see you." Han replied.

"I hope the senator is with you." Luke's smile left and he strutted aboard. He let his guard down too long and he had work to do. Letting the force guide him he walked to a back room. Once he entered Luke was taken aback. The force was incredibly strong in this room. Yet there were only 3 people (including himself), in the room.

"Luke Skywalker." The Senator spoke. Looking at her something familiar arose in Luke, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Senator Leia Organa. Is that a lightsaber on your belt?" Luke noticed the silver handle.

"It belonged to my real father." She said with a cold stare.

Dismissing her cold nature Luke turned to the old man. "And who might you be."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said casually. Luke's anger rose quickly. He reached for his lightsaber and activated. Luke lifted the red blade and pointed it at the man.

"You are the reason my mother died." At any moment his anger could boil over and Luke could slaughter this man. Obi-Wan did not say word. He just sat there looking at Luke with a straight face. "I never got to meet her because of you! Then you tried to hide me from my father. But you failed. How does it feel to know you failed?"

"Let go of your anger. It is not your true nature."

Luke stepped back. He turned off his lightsaber and looked into the old mans eyes with terror. "What did you say?"

"Let go of your anger. Don't be afraid too. I will not hurt you my boy."

Luke shook his head unsure of what he was feeling. He walked over to Leia and yanked her up. He pulled her out of the ship momentarily forgetting that she did not have cuffs and had a lightsaber…huge mistake.

The lightsaber hummed to life. Luke quickly turned and activated his own. Leia lunged at him and he quickly blocked it. He counterattacked by swinging the saber towards her arm. Leia barely blocked the attack and moved to the side.

"You can't beat me Leia. I have had years of training. You have had hours." Luke told her.

Off to the side Han watched the two battle. He felt himself confused as to who he wanted to win. Leia was barely holding on during the fight. Luke wasn't even breaking a sweat. Han stared at the 2 fighting and he knew that if Luke killed Leia he would never get to choose between them. He saw Leia block one of Luke's attacks. Han took a chance.

"Use the force Leia!" He shouted.

Leia and Luke both looked at where the sound was coming from. Rage filled Luke. How could Han betray him. Leia was about to be stopped and know she would tap into the force.

Leia looked up and moved away from the block. She lunged forward, Luke blocked the blade causing sparks to fly from the red and blue sabers. Leia spun and attacked again. This time Luke was not so quick to block. However he did attack next. Leia was caught off guard by his attack and so she gave him a second to call upon the force to push her backwards.

She tumbled back and hit her head on the path for the millennium falcon. Leia was knocked out cold. Luke should have been proud that he defeated her but he didn' a second Luke felt bad and nearly bent down to help her. But that second passed and Luke boarded the Millennium Falcon for the old man. He wasn't there. Obi-Wan Kenobi had escaped somehow during the fight. Luke's anger should have rose a lot but it barley rose. He began to wonder why he wasn't feeling angry like he usually does. Luke exited the ship and found Han helping Leia up.

She stared up at Luke, "You could have killed me why didn't you? Why am I not arrested?"

"I-" Leia stared at Luke in a way no else had ever done before, with hope. Luke almost told them to get in the ship and that they would all leave together, but he didn't. "Was going to get Obi-Wan. However he escaped. So now you 2 will be escorted to your cells and the droids memories will be erased. Nice try your highness, but you failed."


	5. Chapter 5

Leia was in shock. For a second Luke Skywalker wasn't evil. He looked human and he was going to spare her. But she knew better. Men like him didn't change. Speaking of men like him, Han Solo had tricked them. He should be glad he was being escorted to a different cell than her because Leia was going to rip that man apart if she ever saw him again.

Luke yanked her up by her arm and walked her over to an elevator. He then pointed to Han and had a stormtrooper grab him and follow. Leia found it really hard not to cry in this moment. She might never see her parents again. She might never finish her Jedi training. Wait! That's it! Leia realized, she could use the force to get out of this.

She couldn't mind trick Luke, Ben told her that they have to weak minded. A stormtrooper is weak minded, but so is Han. Leia used the force to enter Hans mind. She sat there in his mind for a little bit while they walked through hallways. He was thinking about Luke and how he liked Luke, but also liked Leia. Leia had to try very hard not to accidentally reveal herself by telling Han she liked him too. But knowing he was conflicted, momentarily made the section for him. Leia told Hans mind what to do.

He complied, "Luke wait." Han looked shocked that he was speaking.

"What is it Han?" Luke replied seemingly unfazed.

"Just in case I die," Han started.

"Your not going to die Han."

"Let me finish." Leia told Han to say. "I just want you to know I like you Luke. A lot and I hope you understand that I had to save Leia. Because I like her too. But I need you to understand that I did what I had to do to make sure nobody I cared about got hurt!" Hans eyes looked real. Leia knew he was being controlled but at the same time it felt as if this were genuine.

Luke stepped back shocked at what he just heard. When he did this Leia knew that a seed of doubt for the dark side was placed and in no time it would grow. Luke seemed to notice this too because he handed Leia's arm to the nearest stormtrooper and ran away. After what seemed like ages they finally reached a set of cells. Leia was thrown in a more high tech prison. But before she was thrown in she caught sight of Chewbacca across the hall. He apparently got caught a while ago.

Leia pondered how Ben was doing. Chewie had seemed a little more understanding of them and Leia wanted to ask him if he knew where Ben was and if he was okay. However there was a wall in between them and her cell was completely closed off. So Leia sat down on the floor and tapped into the force trying to figure out what to do. Something in the back of her mind told her to be patient and to meditate and let go of her anger. So she did just that.

Luke Skywalker ran through the corridors of the Death Star. He had to find his father. No one in the galaxy knew how to balance love and darkness like Vader. Luke ran, but he really wanted to cry. After all he just found 2 Jedi and one of them was the reason his mother is dead. It was all too much. And on top of all that Han Solo told him he had feelings for him. Luke wanted to open the nearest room and have an anger meltdown. But he had no anger only sadness and a slight sliver of hope.

He felt as if he were cracking, the shell that was the evil merciless killer was shedding to show a kind and happy boy. The conflict inside of him was so strong Luke nearly left to release his new prisoners and go with them.

Luke finally reached his fathers quarters and hoped he was actually in them and not on the other side of the Death Star. He hesitantly door opened by the force and beckoned him in.

"Father." Luke cried out his emotions being too much at the moment. He felt the room shudder with sadness and fear when he spoke.

"Luke, it is unwise to not listen to the emperor." Vader's deep voice rung out in the darkened room.

"I can't do it. I don't want to be his apprentice if it means that you have to die. That Han has to die. I can't kill the only 2 people who I care for."

"You have to understand, the emperor will tell you you have a choice. But in the end he will get what he wants. And currently that means me dead and you his new apprentice. Kill me now Luke while I am not looking."

"No! I won't do it. I won't kill my own father. He will need you. If there is no apprentice in waiting then he can't kill you."

"Luke, what are you talking about?"

"I should leave father. While I still can. I'm not angry anymore. Not even at Obi-Wan. Fighting that girl… I felt light. I felt at ease something I've never felt here. I don't think I belong nor have ever belonged here father. The emperor has always been like a second father to me. But if he is threatening to kill you, then I cannot stand with him."

"Luke no. You can't leave. The Jedi are evil!"

"But father you are wrong!" Luke considered his words. Then he let his heart pour out and all the thoughts that had been clouding his head since he was young. "Ever since I was a little boy, this has felt wrong. I embraced it anyway because it was for you. I tried to find joy in the little things. But I ended up more angry at myself. That's what has been fueling me all these years. Anger at myself for agreeing. The emerperor, he is evil. I see know that Han and Leia, they are good people and when I was fighting Leia I could have killed her. But I didn't because I need her to save you. You are the joy in my life. I have never received anything but love from you father. You have saved my life on countless occasions now let me save yours."

Back in her cell Leia paced wondering if her life was going to end soon. She already had lost so much, her home planet (which was for no reason really) and possibly one of her parents. Leia knew that she should be working on getting out of this metal planet but it was hard to concentrate. So she just continued to pace and tried not to think about the coming hours.

Luke ran through the hallways once again. He stopped at his room and let himself in. It was a very humble room. Black walls and a metal table, a metal bed, a metal wardrobe. It was almost prison like. Luke had never really complained before but walking in now he despised it. But he sat on his bed anyway and tried to come up with a plan. But he really just ended up figuring out how he felt.

He had always known it was there. The light always had flown through him, whispering for him to stop when he was killing people. He never listened before. Until Leia. Something was different. He couldn't bring himself to kill her. Now as he was sitting on his bed all his anger was gone. That was something that had never happened before. It had started to leave after Obi-Wan told him to let go. Part of him did. But even know Luke still had some resentment towards Obi-Wan for his mothers death. There was only one thing he could do so he could fully decide which side he was on, so he could be sure. He knew it would be painful but he had to do it.

Luke searched through the memories pushing aside the darker ones. That was until he came to the darkest. It was a memory of lost love. He selected the memory through the force and it started to fold out in his head. There she was, his mother. Padme Amidala. She was beautiful and reminded him of someone but he could quite place it at the moment. His father was young, happy, and a Jedi. They fell in love and Luke was having to hold back tears. The memory went on. Obi-wan clueless of the secret marriage that his Padawan and the senator were having. Eventually the chancellor(or emperor) was captured and Luke saw his father murder Count Dooku in cold blood. He didn't want his father to turn to the dark side in the memory. But as it went on, Luke saw that there was no escape. His mother announced she was pregnant. Obi-Wan was not evil, he loved his father dearly. Luke was in horror when Mace Windu was killed. When his father turned to the dark side. It was all so wrong and to think, he actually wanted to be a Sith Lord. It was all too much. But then his father attacked the Jedi Temple. His mother chased after him to the lava planet. Obi-Wan snuck with. Luke's heart shattered when he saw his mother being choked. It was not Obi-Wans fault either. He had been lied too. To make matters worse, after the lightsaber fights Luke watched in horror as his father became the machine and the Emperor to his surprise, used the force to keep him alive. But it was at the expense of his mothers life. Luckily his mother was able to give birth before she died. But wait- the doctor just said twins. Luke had a twin? He watched as his mother whispered one word before the memory faded, Leia.


End file.
